nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Rock
Rock 「''ロック''」 is one of the main protagonists of the anime and web manga series. He is in Nanba Prison for starting a gang riot in the city. Appearance He has purple hair, shorter in the front, longer in the back, with a red Mohawk in the middle and has longer strands of hair by his ear hanging down, holding beads with feathers at the bottom. He wears the standard orange jumpsuit prison uniform, but unbuttons it revealing most of his chest and middle part of his torso all the way to his belly button. He has gold eyes and a large stature, being the tallest and most muscular of his friends. His prison number is tattooed on his right arm. Personality He loves fighting and eating and is incredibly strong, with only Hajime Sugoroku being stronger. He can be short tempered and impulsive, but cares for his friends. He is arguably the dimmest and most simple minded of the four (Nico being a close second), often preferring to throw fists and asks questions later. In fact, it was his love of fights that got him in prison. He loves a good fight or challenge, often asking Hajime if he can spar with him, with Hajime often beating him. However, he has shown to be a friendly individual and interacts well with others. Despite being considered simple minded, it is shown he has reasonable observation skills and shows some common sense when not thinking about fights and food, at one point noticing Jyugo's skills with puzzles and wondering why he can't put it to better use. He is also shown to be capable of following orders when he desires, despite normally not liking authority, as he was the only one of his inmates to be able to build a competent drawer unlike Uno, Jyugo, and Nico, who got distracted and made their own wooden sculptures or contraptions out of the drawers. He is rather loud and impulsive but when given food he calms down. His love of food is stronger than his love of fights, as Hajime is usually able to calm Rock down by giving him a menu for the prison lunch, causing Rock to sit quietly staring at it and drooling. In addition, he compliments the assistant Chef Shiro's food quite often. He is also shown to have a fondness for women (though to a far lesser extent than Uno who is more perverted and has more experience), staring and blushing when he sees a beautiful woman but doesn't actively flirt with them. Background He was sent to juvenile hall for starting a gang riot, but escaped because the food was terrible and was sent to prison, only to again escape due to the terrible food. At some point, he met back up with Jyugo, who was with Uno, in Las Vegas while he was trying to find Nico, who took his money and abandoned him at a restaurant, which left him in trouble for doing a dine and dash. Nico didn't mean to leave him but got distracted easily. It is also stated that he was sent to cell 5 before he went to cell 13 with his friends. Plot Write about the character's experience and significance to the plot here. Relationships Jyugo While the two don't have much interaction, the two seem to get along well. Rock listens to Jyugo's orders and Jyugo tolerates Rock's simple mindedness. The two act friendly with each other. Nico Nico is his best friend, the two are often seen hanging around each other and are the dimmer members of the main four. Though Rock has called Nico a pet. Uno Uno and Rock initially did not get along when they first met as Uno was annoyed by Rock's stupidity and impulsiveness and Rock was annoyed by Uno's arrogant bossy attitude. Despite this,the two seem to get along in the present time, though they have the least amount of interaction among the four. However, the two do share some things in common such as being the tallest and oldest of the group along with a similar interest in women (though Uno is far more interested and perverted than Rock). In addition, despite being annoyed by Rock's stupidity and love of food, Uno himself shows he does also have an appreciation for good food, at one point sharing Rock's sentiments about wanting to eat a stone oven cooked pizza. Hajime Sugoroku He enjoys teasing Hajime and challenging him to fights, which he always loses. Hajime gets annoyed by his antics but takes advantage of Rock's simple mindedness to keep him in line, usually baiting him with the lunch menu to keep him calm. Shiro He is shown to have a good relationship with the assistant chef, often complimenting his food and getting extra food such as cake in return. The two are very friendly with each other and Rock is not intimidated by Shiro's appearance, something Shiro is grateful for. However, he was annoyed when Rock took his pet cat and quickly took him back. Trivia *His favorite color is royal purple. *Rock seems to have a soft spot for animals, especially cats. *His favorite food is donuts. *According to Jyugo, he snores loudly in his sleep. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Inmates Category:Nanba Prison Category:Building 13 Category:Cell 13